


[Podfic] amnesia and magnets

by Autodidact



Series: Leto Does Podfic [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Kissing, Home, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Jonathan Sims, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Imbalance, uncleanliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact
Summary: Elias cleans Jon’s apartment, except it’s not about that, not really.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Series: Leto Does Podfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890415
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] amnesia and magnets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [radula (stickpenalties)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickpenalties/pseuds/radula). Log in to view. 



> cw: depression/executive dysfunction and associated unsanitariness and internalized ableism about it, dubcon, brief cannibalism metaphor

  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2muo811ts7xlhir/amnesia%20and%20magnets.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Leto can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.


End file.
